White Dragon, Red Love
by Sushi Bear
Summary: Nozomi and Masaoumi are supposed to be enemies, but their hearts won't accept that. Nozomi has been told a truth about herself that will force her to stay in that world and she will for the sake of her friends. Now she and Masaoumi will have to get the Genji and the Heike to work together to fight against an old evil that threatens the world once again.


**Hello there! So I was watching the OVA's to Haruka and I just loved them, so I decided to write a little story for it. I wish that they would create it into a series but oh well. The couple is obviously Nozomi and Masaomi and I really like them together.  
*****I'm starting right somewhere in the middle.*****  
Harukatoki**

**I don't own the Haruka series or the OVA's :(**

* * *

Chapter One

_It was a dream and Nozomi knew that, but whatever it was that didn't change how real it felt. She was scared. That woman scared her, that woman didn't seem like she was for them even if they were both on the Genji. It was dark and cold all around Nozomi and she could feel that scary person's presence everywhere. She hugged herself and shook her head trying to get rid of the fear that caved around her. With new determination in her eyes she yelled into the darkness, "I know you're there! What? What are you?!"_

_Nozomi was quickly forced to cover her ears as a maniacal laugthter screeched in her head. She fell to her knees as pain pierced her. Placing her hand on her shoulder numbness began to spread. A crimson red stained her left side. When the laughter subsided THAT woman appeared in front of her. Nozomi stared at Masako straight in the eyes wearily. She was as always gorgeous standing in front of her. Long brown hair cascaded around her and framed her pale skin of her face. Her usually soft brown eyes were now a sharp cold red. A large snake planted itself around her as if it was a pet._

_"My dear child we are alike, you see. We... are not human," she spat the word human as if it tasted awful in her mouth. "We are Gods, my dear. Child you are being toyed with by that disgusting little pest and that boy, Hakuryu, is only your stand in. You are the true White Dragon, but since you are not leading us we are fighting each other."_

_Nozomi shook her head unable to accept what Masako was telling her. Looking down at the drops of blood on her thighs she spoke in cracked voice, "Even if that's true why are the Genji and Heike fighting? Why?"_

_When Nozomi was answered with only silence she looked up and yelled, "Why?! They don't need to be apart of this! Humans don't need to be in this mess with the Gods, so why?!"_

_Tears were flowing from her eyes and her hands had balled into fists on the ground in front of her. When a small 'heh' came from the God in front of her, Nozomi looked up with a questioning look on her face. Covering half of her face her fan Masako looked down at Nozomi as if the answer was obvious, "Us Gods are powerful compared to those humans. We hold great power over them and we also use them to cover up our own problems. All we have to do is cause a war between the humans we reign over and use them as pawns that we use so that we don't have to fight."_

_Nozomi looked up in shock at the beautiful and cruel woman in front of her. She was fighting with people that were just as reluctant to fight as she was because she wasn't capable to stand up and properly become the White Dragon. Pounding her fist on the ground she screamed, "Damn it!"_

_"I will put an end to this! No more will I allow Gods to play with humans anymore!" Nozomi yelled one more time before a wave of pain crashed over her. She let out a suffocated scream as her body fell limp onto the ground. Nozomi was loosing conscience and her body was becoming more and more numb. She felt as if she was dying. Her eyes hazily travelled up to the God in front of her who just stared down at her, then surprisingly she bent down, closing her fan and placing a over her chest, and slightly bowing her head._

_Before Nozomi was completely overtaken by the darkness she heard Masako say to her, "Well then Your Highness, O White Dragon, please save this world of humans and Gods that is being threaten to destroy itself. Please Princess, I say this on the behalf of the Gods and for that human man of yours."_

* * *

Nozomi awoke with a start. Siting up she panted and tried to wipe the sweat that covered her face and neck, but it was futile. She held herself as she remembered what she had seen. They were being messed around with? What did Masako mean 'for that human man of yours?' And how was it that she wasn't human? A painful feeling made its way through to Nozomi's head making her hold it tightly and squeeze her eyes shut tight. It was like if she tried to think about it something in her wanted to stop her. Still holding her head she opened her eyes slightly and looked at the medium sized room that she was in. It was dimly lit meaning that it must've been at least late morning. Remembering the days before, Nozomi knew that she was at the Genji headquarters resting after addressing an issue a few days north. She knew that she had to speak with Masako no matter what, so she cumbersomely changed into her usual clothing.

Pain crashed on her again as she forced herself to walk to the door of her room and open it. Blinded by the light of the sun, Nozomi stood at the door gripping the frame until her knuckles turned white. Once her eyes became accustomed to the light, she was greeted by a beautiful view. The courtyard seemed to sparkle with elegance. It was kept in perfect condition with green grass and trimmed plants. To the far corner there was a calm pond with large koi swimming about and a giant peaceful tree stood wisely in the center. A stone path twisted itself through the courtyard with the same amount of elegance as the rest of the scenery. Birds chirped as the flew from the great tree to the floor and back.

Usually, Nozomi would have stayed at watched the beautiful area while remembering her childhood days, but there was something that she had to do. Looking away, she continued her way to the where she knew that Masako was. One hand glided across the wall and the other one stayed firmly holding her head as Nozomi made her way to her destination. Getting to the door of the room that Masako was usually in, she could hear the voices of her protectors and Masako. Nozomi took a deep breath and opened the door, but pain crashed in again causing her to fall to her knees. Upon seeing their priestess stumble each of the protectors rose to their feet. Kurou, having substantial feelings for the girl in front of him moved quickly to her side fearing what could be wrong.

"Nozomi!" Kurou held her shoulders hoping that he could stabilize her even if just a little. When Nozomi looked up at him with a small smile, a sigh of relief left him, but on the inside he cringed with worry. "Nozomi what's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

Nozomi shook her head slightly and looked straight at Hakuryu and then to Masako, whom had a knowing look, "I need to speak to Hakuryu and Masako-san in private."

Everyone except Masako looked at Nozomi with surprised expressions, but she kept a serious until each of them nodded and began to leave. Kurou was the last to leave since he tried his best to help Nozomi further into the room. Before he left he let his eyes travel once more to the priestess, the only woman that he valued among all else. After closing the door, Kurou turned to see seven pairs of eyes either twinkling or with knowing expressions. A small tint of pink laid on his cheeks as he spoke, "What? Why are you all giving me a strange look?"

Hinoe waltzed his way next to Kurou placing his arm around him and whispered in a sing song voice, "We all know that you've become an admirer of miss Nozomi-chan!"

A hue of red smeared across Kurou's face when even Ridvan tried to stifle a snort. He couldn't believe that even that the emotionless one of the group was even mocking him. So what if he did take a small liking to Nozomi!? Suddenly the image of Masaomi entered his mind and his mood completely dropped. Kurou threw his arms in the air, slightly throwing Hinoe off balance, and exasperatedly said, "Aah! Quit mocking me!"

Kurou walked way while the others, not yet done teasing their leader, followed him with smirks and grins. Yuzuru smiled, but deep down he knew that there was still his older brother to think about. Stopping and looking up he pondered aloud, "I wonder how you're doing brother?"

Once Nozomi was sure that there was no one outside the door to listen she looked to Masako and said, "You sent me that message last night in my dreams right Masako."

"Yes, I did."

Hakuryu watched the two women in front of him before turning to Nozomi and inquiring, "Priestess, what is it that you wish to converse with me?"

Nozomi's mind suddenly blanked out as she racked her brain trying to find an appropriate way to explain the situation. Masako brought her fan to her face to cover the smirk that had appeared on her dainty lips. Nozomi slowly opened her mouth, but was saved from embarrassment when Masako decided to explain, "Hakuryu, Nozomi here is the true White Dragon God. You are a very small amount of the White Dragon's power that was given to us higher gods for certain issues. The White Dragon God's spirit itself does not die, but it is reborn over the ages. One hundred years ago when the great house fell the White Dragon, while she was young, was murdered by that pest. He over these hundred years has prevented a new heir from being born and has searched for the power that was given to us high gods. He killed the every woman who bared the child destined to be the next White Dragon. The priestess disappeared, it's said that she and two of the guardians were from the same land that Nozomi, Yuzuru, and Masaomi are from. It dawned on the great god that one from the other time and dimension must be born so that HE would not be able to take our chance of peace. Hakuryu you are that power that the White Dragon left with us, we created you so that that demon would not take it, because even though it is miniscule compared to the power of the White Dragon, if he obtained that power he would over power and kill many gods."

Hakuryu listened intently with closed eyes as Masako spoke of the situation. Silence waited in the air until he opened his eyes and asked, "Miss Masako, what exactly is your relationship to the gods and who is this pestilent demon you speak of?"

Nozomi sat quietly trying to completely understand the seriousness of Masako's words. The peace of this dimension and everyone who lived in it was depending on her to awaken as the rightful White Dragon God. Masako, not hiding her smile, caught Nozomi's attention making her look up. Answering Hakuryu's question she said, "Hakuryu, I am a god, one of the - higher ups - you can say. And the pest that I speak of? He, is an ancient demon that the priestess from the other dimension, Akane her name was, defeated. It is said that he was defeated because he grew feelings for the priestess, but he would not fall for a second time. In fear of that pain again he killed them all. His name is Akuram."

Nozomi felt a chill run down her spine as she heard that name leave Masako's mouth. A name that she had never heard before scared her more than how Masako had scared her. She felt something within her cringe as if trying to get as far away from the very existence of the that man. Hakuryu stood and looked towards Nozomi and then Masako. "Do you know why the priestess in pain then?"

Masako looked up at him with a serious expression that made Nozomi straighten up, but the pain clenched her tightly in its jaws. "The White Dragon God is trying to protect her, it's holding her back. She isn't ready to face Akuram yet. I don't know how she will be able to advance though."

Hakuryu nodded and then helped Nozomi up who seemed surprised by the sudden action. "Priestess, you need to rest and try to be one with the spirit of the god within you. Miss Masako - thank you."

With a slight bow of his head Hakuryu left with Nozomi towards her quarters leaving Masako alone. When the door closed behind them Masako fanned herself before closing the sophisticated fan and tapping it on her lower lip. A memory of when she was just a small child and she met the warm and gentle person who saved her and her world. "Akuram is in for an awful surprise; she looks just like Akane."

Nozomi was in no state to complain about having to rest, but nothing could be done. She simply let Hakuryu guide her to her room. When they got to her room Hakuryu stook before her before saying, "Miss Nozomi, I am simply a part of your power. So if you wish I will return this power to you."

Nozomi felt like someone had squeezed her heart. A tear threatened to appear, she would never want that for Hakuryu. He was the reason that she was able to live and why she can save the people of Kyou. "No Hakuryu. I want you to live out in this world instead of cooped up. You know, looking at you I can truly see the beauty the power of the White Dragon God is."

With that Hakuryu smiled and left Nozomi to change a resume resting. To Nozomi though rest seemed so hard to attain. He thoughts were stuck on a very special person to her that was very far from her. Tears left her eyes as she spoke his name out loud, "Masaomi."

* * *

_Masaomi stood alone in total darkness all alone. He looked all around him but nothing else could be seen. His eyebrows furrowed as he searched hopelessly for something, anything. Then a small little light appeared. Masaomi walked towards it seeing nothing else to actually do. The nearer he got the more the darkness around him evolved into a dark forest. Not trusting his own surroundings he called out once he got to the light. "Is anyone there?!"_

_A voice that he had for three and a half years longed to hear and had left after hearing aroused from the where the light was coming from. "Masaomi?"_

_Eyes wide, Masaomi rushed into the light to see Nozomi standing in the middle of an illuminating pond. They stared into each other's eyes for some time before Masaomi snapped back to that moment. She was actually standing in front of him. Without any hesitation he rushed towards her and hugged her as tight as he could. He could smell the cool fresh morning scent from her hair. He couldn't contain himself anymore, "Oh Nozomi. I missed you, so much. I don't - ever- want to let go of you ever again."_

_"Ma-Masaomi..." the voice he loved to listen to so much seemed weak and frail. He forced himself to pull back and look at her. Masaomi's eyes grew in horror when he saw all of the blood on her smeared across her abdomen. There was a stab wound in her middle. "Why? Why did you hurt me like this?"_

_Tears streamed down her cheeks as she slowly slumped onto her knees in the pond and he went down with her. Masaomi held her in his arms as he tried to think of something to do to save her. "I-I did this to you?" his voice cracked as he gently pushed some of her hair out of her face._

_She looked up at him with a pained but gentle and loving expression. "I don't hate you though, Masaomi. Aha. Actually I..."_

_Nozomi flinched in pain and held onto her wound tightly and looked up at him once more, the light in her eyes dying. Fear choked Masaomi while his heart felt as if it was being ripped out of his chest. He placed a firm hand on her cheek, which felt cold against his seemingly hot hand. "Nozomi, please. Please stay with me. Don't leave, I need you."_

_"Love." Nozomi was only able to whisper that last word before the life in her eyes completely left and then were slowly covered by her eyelids. Tears fell from Masaomi's eyes and dropped onto her pale face as Masaomi looked down at her in shock. Hugging her even tighter in his embrace he dug his face in the crook of her neck and wailed in solitude, "NOOOOOOOOO! NOZOMI!"_

* * *

Masaomi jolted straight into a sitting position covered in sweat and a stinging sensation in his eyes. His hands slightly trembled as her gripped the edge of his sheets until his knuckles turned white. Falling back onto his makeshift pillow, Masaomi placed a shaking hand over his face and forced himself to calm down. It felt so real to hold her in his arms, but it also felt so real to lose her there too. When he felt that he had completely calmed the sight of Nozomi covered in blood appeared again and then the calmness diminished. What truly tipped his balance was the fact that she said 'love' to him. What did she mean? Masaomi jolted back into a sitting position frustration biting at his mind forcing him to stand up and get ready for a day's work. Before leaving his quarters he planted on his face a surreal expression, but underneath in the consciousness of his mind chaos ran loose and all he could do was repeat some simple words to himself.

**It. Was. Just. A. _Dream._**

When Masaomi stepped out of his room a sweet breeze wisped around him in a gentle manner. Closing his eyes and tilting his head back he let the sun shine warmly on his face. As the soft light of the sun behind his lids, the days of his childhood filled his mind. The days when they would play in a nearby park and Nozomi would dance around with the breeze on the grass. The cool morning scent that would tease his senses as she sashayed pass him laughing and giggling. When she smiled at him with such love in her eyes as she'd twirl around to face him. The way her hair would whirl in the breeze untamed.

Masaomi opened his eyes, to be blinded for a moment. A new sadness glazed over his eyes as he hardened his features. He couldn't let his untold feelings get in the way, they were supposed to be enemies. Another twang of pain clenched at his heart as he realized that he was an enemy to the one woman the cared for most in this world.

* * *

**Okay! So I this is just a start and to those who don't know, I'm writing a Bleach fanfict as well. So I don't know when I'll get the chance to continue this one. I'll try to update this one as often as I can, but no promises.  
I will promise this though... I WILL FINISH MY FANFICS! So this will be finished no matter what.**

**Please Review!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


End file.
